The Challenges of the Gray Coliseum
by Darth Omix
Summary: The first of the Gray Coliseum Crossovers. The mysterious character Void likes pulling people from various worlds together to pit them against each other in his coliseum in the Abyss. SonxSal SorxKai. OCs used from both categorites. Rated just in case...


**[DO: This may contain characters from stories besides Sonic and KH, it will be noted if they do. This chapter will be elaborated on in due time but for now it will just describe the coliseum and who's in it so far.]**

The Challenges of the Gray Coliseum

Day 00 - Introductions

Game 00 - Who's Who?

* * *

Characters from "**Sonic the Hedgehog**":

Sonic the Hedgehog - a superfast hedgehog who's been all around this and other worlds to keep his friends safe. During a lull in Eggman activity, he got pulled into one of Void's portals. Princess Sally's Consort.

Sally Acorn - The daughter of King Max (haven't read a comic in a while, may be wrong) and Princess of their kingdom based in Knothole City. She wandered into one of Void's portals looking for Sonic.

Bunny Rabbit - Sally and Sonic's friend and a good fighter. Followed Sally through one of Void's portals.

Amy Rose - Though he's Sally's consort, Amy still has a major crush on Sonic and hopes to be married to him at one point. She ran after Sonic when he got pulled into one of Void's portals.

Shadow the Hedgehog - Sonic's friendly rival. They do occassionally fight against each other some times still. He wandered accidentally into one of Void's portals while deep in thought.

Rouge the Bat - an attractive gem theif and part-time GUN Agent who tailed Shadow into one of Void's portals.

E-123 OMEGA - a former Eggman robot that now works with Shadow and Rouge. He was with Rouge when she tailed Shadow through one of Void's portals.

Miles 'Tails' Prower - a two tailed fox and Sonic' best friend who's a mechanical whiz. One of Void's portals opened above his head and sucked him in.

Knuckles the Echidna - the guardian of the Master Emerald on Angel Island and one of Sonic's good friends. He doesn't trust Rouge at all and ended up walking randomly into one of Void's portals when it opened right in front of him.

Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik - Sonic's archenemy and creator of Eggmanland. He recieved a strange letter one day that opened a portal that took him where it took the others.

* * *

Characters From "**Kingdom Hearts**":

Sora - a young boy and a Keyblade Weilder chosen to protect the worlds. He has already stopped the Heartless and the Nobodies, but can he stop Void and Dante?

Riku - Sora's friend, rival, and fellow Keyblade Weilder. He has recently been able to regain full control of his heart (after the events of Kingdom Hearts II).

Kairi - Sora and Riku's friend. While they've been adventuring through the worlds she's been stuck home on Destiny Islands (until KHII) and now she wants a part of the action when they recieve a letter that opens a portal in the Secret Place (on Destiny Islands - KHI) to the Gray Coliseum

Donald - may or may not appear in the story....

Goofy - may or may nor appear in the story....

Cloud Strife (FFVII ver) - may or may not appear in the story....

Squall 'Leon' Leonheart - may or may not appear in the story....

Yuffie - or may ot appear in the story....

Aerith - may or may not appear in the story....

Tifa Lockhart - may or may not appear in the story....

Aqua - may or may not appear in the story....

Ven - may or may not appear in the story....

Terra - may or may not appear in the story....

Roxas - may or may not appear in the story....

Namine - may or may not appear in the story....

Mickey - may or may not appear in the story....

Heartless - beings of Darkness that feed on the darkeness in peoples' hearts

Nobodies - the hollow shells of a person's memory after they loose their heart. They seek to regain their lost hearts.

Unversed - dark beings that feed on a person's negative emotions...

Maleficent - may or may not appear in the story....

* * *

Locations from "**Sonic the Hedgehog**":

Generic places on Mobius - Green Hill Zone-esque areas and other popular places from the games and comics...

Eggmanland - Eggman's psychotic themepark-like dominion

* * *

Locations from "**Kingdom Hearts**":

Twilight Town

Traverse Town - Yes, it's still there...

Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden - Why name both? Some people don't remember the name change (weren't on the world) and still call it Hollow Bastion.

End of the World - What's left after KHI. Not all of it was made up of destroyed worlds, some was born solely of darkness.

World that Never Was/Deep Dive City - What was once the headquarters of Organization XIII and the Nobodies is now in shambles after the events of KHII.

Endless Abyss/World of Darkness - Total emptiness, save for a few scattered spits of land. The true Kingdom Hearts resides here.

Dark Margin - A spit of land on the edge of the World of Darkness. The only known way to get there is through some sort of portal.

Disney Castle - Home of King Mickey, Queen Minnie and many other Disney Characters.

* * *

**OCs - Sonic**:

Elyas VonArcum - a gray hedgehog who doesn't seem to be on any side right now. He is currently trying to fight off a curse brought on by touching an artifact while on assignment as a former GUN Agent. It pertains to the Wraithlord Derrokun, who's soul is ravaging Elyas's body.

Jackie VonArcum - Elyas's younger sister and twin of Emilia. She may or may not be in the story as of now....

Emilia VonArcum - Elyas's younger sister and twin of Jackie. She may or may not be in the story as of now....

Krow Honshoku - Elyas's good friend. After Elyas got cursed, they have begun to fall out of touch.

Dawn the Hedgehog - A long time ago she was an Eggman robot called 'HR-X'. After coming in contact with a Chaos Emerald, a glitch in HR-X's system caused it to try and absorb the 'physical data' of everyone as well as the Chaos Emeralds. At one point (after absorbing Rouge) it became confused as to it's gender and decided become female after absorbing Wave. After gaining the seventh Chaos Emerald along with the Master Emerald, Ultima (HR-X's name at the time) used their power to become organic for unknown reasons. Afterwards, everyone was returned to normal, the Master Emerald was returned and the Chaos Emeralds were scattered around the world. Now Dawn, she still has traces of her past victims powers. The only person, besides Eggman, that she did not absorb was Sonic.

Midnight the Hedgehog - An OC originally made for one of my cousins. May or may not be in the story....

Terra the Hedgehog - An OC originally made for one of my cousins. May or may not be in the story....

Comet the Echidna - An OC originally made for one of my cousins. May or may not be in the story....

E-125 X ALPHA - A forgotten model of the E-100 series that Eggman left behind when he went on to the E-1000s and such (Sonic Heroes). He was freed by Erik to go after Emilia.

Dusq the Echidna - An experiment of Eggmans to simulate the abilities commonly associated with paranormal activity. He goes between the world of the living and the dead along with his partner Phantasmys.

Phantasmys the Specter - Once a nice young hedgehog, now a tortured soul bent on wreaking havoc on the living, mainly Eggman. He works with Dusq to try and get back at Eggman.

GENESIS - A female hedgehog android built by Eggman to protect him from Dawn (then Ultima) who turned rouge against him believing she was the perfect lifeform. No one knows for certain where she is now.

LeeAnne the Rabbit - Formerly one of Elya's friends back when they were the 'Red Crew' because they all wore red scarves/bandanas. She is now a model but is very unhappy in her personal life.

Erik the Echidna - Once a member of the Red Crew, then was Drake's rival for Emilia and now is in a prison somewhere thanks to Elyas's connections with GUN.

Drake Lucifer Khane - A vamphog who tried to turn Emilia into a member of his harem. He was supposedly killed by Elyas but it is unclear after what Joker had said.

Joker the Fox - a vampfox who worked with Drake and tried to turn Emilia. Before he escaped, he told Elyas that 'Vampires are twenty times harder to kill than cockroaches.'

Ace the Porcupine*

Stacy the Fox*

Tracy the Hedgehog

* * *

**OCs - Kingdom Hearts**:

Risa - A young girl living in the Sanctum Islands who was chosen by the Keyblade after Organization XXX sent a prototype monster to attack her, Rector and Zane to see who would get the Keyblade.

Rector - Risa's older brother and a member of the Sanctum Island Guard and therefore weilds a gunblade. He lost 2/3 of his heart when the monster attacked. He was then possessed by Xarik when he entered a limbo state in order to try and help his sister. He doesn't seem to approve of Zane.

Zane - A somewhat clumsy boy who lives on the Sanctum Islands with Risa and Rector. He lost his heart and began to lose his memories after the monster attacked. He is now number XXIX in Organization XXX with Jen behind him. He is currently weilding a weapon that resembles a Soul Eater.

Rei - Organization XXX's number XXVI. The Troublesome Jester and weilder of the Broken Dreams and Forgotten Memories Keyblades. She is trying to help Zane get along with the other members.

Xarik - One of Xehanort's lackies who secretly desired to find out where all existence came from. His body was destroyed in the process, but he now is trying to take control of Rector's body from him. He used to weild a longsword.

Nothings - A dark being born of a person's body after their heart (Heartless) and memories (Nobodies) are lost. Few resemble their human forms after a week.

Organization XXX - An organization of Nothings that has taken over what is left of the World that Never Was. Their leader is rumored to be the first Nothing ever created.

---Xejak - (pronounced: zeh-jak) the Commander of Organization XXX and leader of the Nothings in total. He commands the Shade nothings and weilds a twisted and corrupt keyblade called 'Source of All Mayhem'

---Riley - Xejak's second in command and master of the Cleaver nothings. She weilds a weapon that is believed to be the precursor to Keyblades, the Shadow Blade. It thinks for itself, but it corrupts the mind and heart of the weilder. Forutunately, Riley has no heart and has total loyalty to Xejak.

---Kaegan - (pronounced: Kay-gan) The third in command and master of the Grasper nothings. He weilds strange clawed gauntlets made of an unknown black metal with a golden trim.

The UNKNOWNs - A slightly disorganized group of beings who are incomplete but appear whole. It is unclear what they are exactly. Some have only pieces of their hearts.

---Vexitira - (pronounced: Vex-i-tear-ah) The leader of the Unknowns who has no past memories and only half of her heart but appears 100% whole. She and her group live in the cold Bland Abyss.

The Chronicler - A very old man who only appears to be around twenty. He has spend over 1000 years chronicaling everything important that has happened in the worlds. He has taken an interest in Zane.

* * *

**Original Locations**:

The Plane of Nothingness

----The Bland Abyss

---Dreadnaught Arena

----The Void Plane

---The Gray Coliseum

The Forgotten Vortex

----Interdimension 1

---Roadage

----EndWorld

---Fading to Black

Dante's Fortress

----The Black Gates

---Ascent to the Gates

----Dante's Overlook

---Dead Man's Skyway

* * *

**Other OCs**:

Void

Dante

The Viscount Technom


End file.
